handhold
by ekocolabrand
Summary: An alternative to handcuffs. KazuyaxKaiji fluff


"Hey, I'm going to the supermarket, you want anything?" Itou Kaiji wanted a lot of things, most of which he wasn't about to get from a supermarket. Freedom, love, affection, a normal relationship, money... more money.... even more money...... But he did need cigarettes, and lots of 'em. Tagging along by Kazuya's side expectantly, he made his way towards the door. Putting on his coat, he noticed Kazuya looking at him over. In the past year he had learned very quickly that this was never a good sign.

"What?"

"You don't think you're going outside like ithat/i are you?" Kaiji gave a cursory glance to his outfit, didn't see any stains or holes. It also wasn't a t-shirt. To him, this meant semi-formal.

"Its a supermarket. I don't need to be wearing a tux or anything." Kazuya did a bad job of suppressing a laugh.

"I wouldn't mind it if you dressed a bit nicer for me, but like...I'm talking about this," He waved a leash, obviously of a dog variety (not like he even wanted to think about human variety leashes.) "This city has leash-laws, Kaiji-san "

"No way. You seem to not be able to get this through your head but I'm not your dog." Kazuya thinned his eyes and smiled. Kaiji looked to the side. That jerk. Even when he says nothing he says a real mouthful. Of course, Kaiji was staying in this man's home, paying zero rent, doing no chores (that can be discussed in polite conversation anyway), eating his food, and generally spending his quality time sprawled out on his floor staring blankly at the TV. Not being Kazuya's child (he shuddered involuntarily at that thought) or his lover (he shuddered once again), that left pet. (Squatter didn't even occur to him.) Pouting over this realization he turned to go back into the living room. The second Kazuya was out of the door he was going to have a good long cry over the loss of the last fragments of his dignity.

"There is, of course, another option." If his smile got any bigger...

His hand was warm. Warm and surprisingly soft. He was so used to the hard heft of Kazuya's hands hitting him and tearing him asunder that this realization nearly floored him. His grip was firm, understandably so. Kaiji not-so-secretly had been considering breaking into a dead run the instant he was out the door, after all. He felt a blush creeping up on him, making his face hot in the cold winter air. They walked like this, hand in hand, in total silence. Stunned silence. Kaiji shocked he'd accepted this, Kazuya shocked Kaiji was actually going along with it. It was strangely serene. Surreal even. He could hear each breath Kazuya took, could see it so clean and white in the cold air. It'd been so long since he'd been outside. It looked weird to him, almost as if it were all a movie set. The clouds didn't even look real to him anymore. The only thing that felt remotely real was the warmth of Kazuya's leather-gloved hand nearly crushing his. It also occurred to him this was the longest they'd ever been together without saying anything. And if he wasn't mistaken, Kazuya was deliberately walking slowly.

"I won't run, I promise. I'll just walk by your side... will you let me go?" Kaiji said softly, pleadingly. To this, Kazuya hooked Kaiji's arm in his possessively. Kaiji turned scarlet. "Wha-what the hell are you doing?!? If anyone sees us they'll..."

"...Think we're the cutest couple ieeeeever/i?" Kazuya finished for him. If his hand had been free he would've attempted to punch him. Hard. The thing was, they really idid/i look like a loving couple. Passers-by would never know thoughts of escape were running through the other's brain, not mushy sentiments. Usually anyway. Today that wasn't working so well. Kaiji couldn't think right with Kazuya so close. He was intoxicating heat, soft fabric, hard muscle. The surrounding world was ice and skeleton-like trees. He was doing his very best not to curl right around him like the wisps of smoke curling around Kazuya's cigarette.

"Ka...Kazu...ya.. it's embarrassing...stop..." He was blushing right to the tips of his ears. He hadn't even noticed they were standing completely still and snow was collecting on their shoulders. Kazuya, looking directly into his eyes, excruciatingly slowly interlaced the fingers of his free hand with Kaiji's.

"It's better than the alternative, isn't it?" He grinned, squeezing both hands tight. "Did you really want me to drag you around like some animal, hmm? I've got the leash in my pocket if you're into that " He strongly considered it. At least then he wouldn't have to be...i touching/i... the younger man. He wouldn't have to be pressed so close to him like this. Kazuya released one hand and brushed the snow from Kaiji's hair. "I just don't want to let anyone else have you," Kazuya admitted quietly, hints of color across the bridge of his nose. Oh god. Arrow through the heart. Kaiji was a sucker for lines like these. He tried as hard as he could to remember the feeling of his nose being broken, the sting of knives sinking into his skin, the rawness of his rope tied wrists. It didn't help. If anything, it made it worse. Shit. "Kaiji-san? are you crying? I'm sorry...are you cold? Do you want my scarf? Did I hurt

you? Kaiji? Ka--"

"Idiot. You goddamn idiot." He wiped his face with his free hand. Sniffling, wiping his eyes and nose vigorously with his coat sleeve with a glare. How this little terror could look so... innocent, so much like a recently kicked puppy. It just boggled his mind. If he wasn't careful, he could fall for him when he was like this. "I will take your scarf, though," Kaiji said, grabbing it unceremoniously. He looped it around his own neck, instantly regretting it. It was warm with Kazuya's body heat, it smelled of his cologne. He felt his muscles relax and his eyes slide closed. It was comforting. Damn it all, it was nice. He liked it. He couldn't talk himself out of it anymore. How did he get this desperate? Averting his eyes, he held out one end of the scarf. "you... can hold this. If anyone walks past, let go." It was a wonder he managed to finish that sentence with the number of knots his tongue was busy tying itself into.

"Perv," Kazuya grinned, yanking on the scarf playfully.

"Don't get all cocky now just cause I gave you a little service, you spoiled little brat. It's not like I kissed you or anyt--" The power of suggestion. Burning tongue halfway down his throat. Gasping, he was met with a devil's smirk and a sharp yank forward.


End file.
